Bella heeft haar periode
by twilightfeverxx
Summary: Het is de tijd van de maand voor Bella,hoe zal Edward hierop reageren?Hhha,een beetje funny.Het is een one misschien twee wie weet 3 shot,dat hangt allemaal van jullie af.
1. Overbezorgde gek

Hallo!Ja ik heb gewoon een beetje inspiratie en ik wou iets nieuws proberen. Laat me weten wat je ervan vond….Het gaat over Bella die haar regels krijgt enzo…funny/fluffy een beetje van alles xxx

**Bella POV:**

Ooh crap.. Ik vervloek moeder natuur naar de hel. Mijn pyjamabroek

Was helemaal rood van het bloed,en het stonk naar roest. Gatver…

Ik had geluk dat Edward gisteren gaan jagen was,anders zou hij gelijk vertrekken om dat hij mij niet in gevaar wil brengen. Overbezorgde gek,maar langs de andere kant…Ik wou niet dat hij dit wist. Het is zo gênant om te vertellen aan je vriendje dat je je regels hebt .En als ik het aan mijn vriendje vertel,dan verteld hij het ook meteen aan zijn hele familie. Leuk hoor. Ik moet me vast en zeker weer voorberijden op de boze blikken van Rosalie,op de bezorgde Esmée. En het allerergste:Op de grappen van Emmet! Dàt is pas gênant,en hij houd er nooit over op!

Ik voelde een pijnlijke kramp in mijn buik,nog zoiets:Ik kan nooit mijn regels hebben zonder buikpijn. Behoorlijk irritant én pijnlijk. Ik keek op mijn horloge. Ik had nog ongeveer een uur voor dat Edward kwam. Dus nog genoeg tijd om mij uitgebreid te wassen onder warm water. Dat helpt altijd tegen krampen.

Ik strompelde naar de douche, zette het hete water aan,en nam dan mijn vers ondergoed en kleding. Toen ik terugkwam draaide ik voor de zekerheid de deur op slot. Ik legde mijn ondergoed op de toilet,en ging dan onder de douche staan. Het warme water had meteen effect,mijn krampen begonnen lichtjes te verminderen en verminderen tot ze helemaal verdwenen waren. Ik had ineens zin om te zingen,toen ik ineens twee korte tikken op de badkamer deur hoorde.

'Bella?ben jij daar?Is alles goed?'

Ik zuchtte. Wauw stond ik al zo lang onder de douche?

'Ja,hoor alles oké'

'ben je gewond?'

'Nee,waarom?'

'Bella,ik ruik bloed. Wat is er aan de hand?'

Ooh nee,zijn neus. Stomme vampier zintuigen!

'Bella?'Zei hij nu ongerust.

'Nee,ik ben niet gewond. Ga gewoon weg.'Ik had even geen zin om hem dit uit te leggen,het bleef gênant.

'Ik denk het niet Bella,en zeg me nu wat er is of ik breek de deur open.'

Ik slikte,tuurlijk zo een domme deur zou hem niet tegenhouden.

'Ga weg!nu.'

'Bella,ik geef je 5 seconden om het uit te leggen..Of anders….'

Ajaj..Ik moet snel iets is zo erg.

'Vijf…'

'….'

'Vier'

Ik verplichte mijn hersens om te werken;,even iets verzinnen.

'Drie..'

'Oké,ik zag een reuze spin en ik heb ze geplet.'

'Bella,ik ruik jou bloed!'

Ooh jaa tuurlijk. Domme hersens.

'Ik heb mezelf gebeten' Ik schudde met mijn hoofd. Dat was het slechtste leugen die ik ooit gehoord had.

'Och Bella,alstublieft.!'

En voor ik het wist,hoorde ik een oorverdovende krak. Maar gelukkig dat Charlie gaan vissen was vandaag.

Ik slikte,toen ik hem naar adem hoorde snakken.

'Ooh,sorry Bella,ik wist niet dat je…Ik laat je wel even alleen.'

En weg was hij. Ik stak mijn hoofd om het hoekje om te zien wat hij gezien had. Ooh,tuurlijk,mijn ondergoed lag nog op de toilet. Ik liet mezelf op de grond zakken,en keek naar de beschadigde deur. Hij zal ze wel moeten vervangen voor dat Charlie terugkomt. Anders denkt hij meteen dat hier een moordenaar geweest is.

Het duurde niet lang voor dat ik iets voelde druppelen op de grond. Ik besloot dan maar om me aan te kleden. Hoe langer ik wachtte,hoe minder zelfvertrouwen ik had om Edward onder ogen te komen.

Edward zat onbeweeglijk op het bed met zijn rug naar mij gedraaid. Ik ging naast hem zitten en wachtte tot hij iets zou zeggen. Na een paar minuten,wist ik dat ik nog lang zou kunnen wachten. Dus besloot ik om zélf iets te zeggen.

'Gaat het?'

Hij trok een grimas.'Zou ik dat niet beter aan jou moeten vragen?'

Ik knikte.'Sorry voor…'

Hij nam mijn handen in de zijne en brak me af.'Bella,je moet me beloven om alles tegen me te zeggen. Het is helemaal niet erg,het is natuurlijk.'

Ik beet op mijn lip.'het is gewoon zo gênant..'

'Weet ik,schat. Maar elk meisje heeft daar last van. Ik dacht dat het iets ergs was,dat je gewond was ofzo. Het had niet veel gescheeld of ik had Carlisle gebeld.'

'Sorry' Zei ik nogmaals.

Hij gaf me een kus op mijn haar en zei:'Ik vergeef het je,liefste…En sorry voor je deur.'

FIN

Voilà,laat me weten wat je ervan schrijf ik nog een tweede hoofdstuk,maar dat hangt allemaal van jullie af xD review xx


	2. De kracht van de natuur

Voilà,hier ben ik weer. Ik heb besloten om het anders te doen…

Ik ga elk hoofdstuk over iets anders schrijven. B.V de vorige keer was

Het Bella's periode,en nu ga ik schrijven over Bella die…een scheet moet laten!

Hhaaa,dus ik schrijf elke keer over iets anders gênant..Arme Bella toch.

Laat me weten wat je ervan vind!Ajaaa nog iets. **Willen jullie mij ideeën geven voor een verhaal ,ik ga misschien aan een eigen Twilight verhaal jullie daarvoor te vinden zijn tenminste. **(nogmaals sorry voor spellingfouten!)

Ik hoorde Edward zuchten toen ik op mijn tempo naar zijn huis reed.

Hij was zoals gewoonlijk geïrriteerd omdat hij niet mocht rijden in mijn truck.

"Bellààà..Kan het alstublieft iets sneller?Als je zo door doet zijn we voor middernacht nog niet thuis."

Ik hapte geïrriteerd naar adem."Geen paniek,we zijn er bijna"het sarcasme droop van men stem.

Hij grinnikte:"Sorry hoor,maar ik denk het niet .Het is nog 2 km deze weg op hoor."

Dàt was de druppel .Ik liet men truck de berm opzoeken,en kwam met een schok tot stilstand.

"Wat héb jij zeg?ik mag toch op mijn tempo rijden?"

Hij haalde zijn schouders op."Ik wel gewoon nog wat tijd met mijn lieverd doorbrengen,maarjaa…"

Ik rolde met mijn ogen. We hebben nog tijd genoeg hoor,nog een hele nacht."

"Mag ik niet…"

"Nee!"

"maar.."

"Ik zei"nee"".

Ik hoorde hem mokken als een klein kind. Ik moest op mijn lip bijten om mijn lach in te houden.

Ik startte de auto,en reed iets sneller als daarnet.

"Bella,ik denk dat er juist een slak ons heeft voorbijgestoken."

Ik negeerde deze opmerking,en reed gewoon op mijn eigen tempo naar zijn huis.

Na een paar minuten waren we aangekomen.

"Zie je,het is nog niet eens donker"Grapte ik.

Hij rolde met zijn ogen. En wipte de auto uit.

In record tijd hield hij mijn portier open. Ik grimaste naar hem en klom men auto uit.

Ik had nog maar een voet op de grond gezet,of hij duwde me tegen het portier.

Ik grinnikte toen hij mijn nek kuste.

"Wat doe je?Kan je niet wachten tot we binnen zijn?"

"ik haal wat verloren tijd in."

Hij kuste een weg van mijn nek tot mijn lippen. Mijn hart reageerde zoals altijd:

'overweldigend'.Hij ging met zijn tong over mijn onderlip. Ik gaf hem maar al te graag Toegang. Hij duwde langzaam zijn tong in mijn mond. ik kon het niet laten,

Maar kreunen. Mijn handen namen een hand vol van zijn bronskleurig haren. Hij leek te reageren op mijn kreunen,want zijn tong ging nog heviger tekeer in mijn mond. Onze tongen worstelde om elkaar. Na een paar minuten- of waren het uren- duwde ik mijn mond een beetje naar rechts om naar adem te happen. Dit was één van de domme dingen aan mens zijn. Als ik een vampier zou zijn dan zouden we zo uren door kunnen gaan. En dan zouden we nog véél andere dingen kunnen doen,dingen die Edward niet met me wil doen omdat ik te zwak ben.

Hij glimlachte naar me,en gaf me nog een kleine kus op men neus.

"Kom,schoonheid..We gaan naar binnen."

Ik kon het niet laten maar glimlachen op die opmerking. Wauw,hij vind me echt aantrekkelijk.

Toen we binnen kwamen stond Emmet aan de deur op ons te wachten. O.o,dit kon nooit iets goed betekenen.

"Dag Bella,heb je je tong nog?"Hij grijnsde.

Ik hoorde Edward naast mij zuchten.

'Euhm…Juaa..hoezo?"

"OOh,niks,ik dacht dat Edward hem had ingeslikt ofzo."Hij bulderde het uit.

Ik bloosde,en beet op mijn lip.

Emmet wou nog iets zeggen,maar Edward had me al meegesleurd aan mijn arm naar de woonkamer.

"Sorry voor Emmet"Zei hij toen we in de woonkamer waren.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op."Emmet is Emmet."

Hij herhaalde mijn beweging"Niks aan te doen."

"Bella?"Ik hoorde een twinkelende stem die ik uit de duizenden herkenden.

Ik draaide me naar het geluid en zag dat Alice met een echte Pixie grijns aan het lachen was.

"Dat is lang geleden!"

"Zeg dat wel."

"Ajaa,we gaan morgen shoppen hé!"

"Huh,wat?Ik weet van niks. En ik heb helemaal geen zin.."

"Euh,geen discussie,en ik heb het trouwens al gezien. Die witte jeans gaat je zo goed staan"Ze stak haar tong uit.

Ik draaide me om naar Edward."hier ga ik zeker niet onderuit komen?"

Hij grinnikte,en trok me dichter tegen zich aan."Ik denk het niet,liefje."

Ik veranderde van onderwerp."Waar is Esmée,Carlisle,Jasper en Rose?"

"gaan jagen. Maar ik denk dat ze zo terug zullen zijn hoor."

"Inderdaad!Over 6 minuten en 30 seconden zullen ze thuis zijn."

O. tuurlijk.

"Zullen we naar boven gaan?"Zei Edward terwijl hij mijn hand bestudeerde.

"Tuurlijk."Er was niks leukers dan in zijn armen in slaap vallen.

"Juaa, juaa,naar boven gaan hé."Zei Emmet- die ondertussen al in de zetel zat- Hij liet zijn wenkbrauwen wiebelen.

Ik voelde het bloed naar mijn gezicht stijgen.

"Ik ze niet schattig als ze bloost"Emmet lachte en wees naar me.

Dààrdoor begon ik no gharder te blozen.

"Euhm,Edward zullen we maar naar boven gaan."

"En dan denk je dat ik jouw gedachten kan lezen."Maar hij trok me toch op vampier snelheid naar zijn kamer.

Hij zuchte toen hij me op het bed had gezet.

"Eindelijk alleen.." hij duwde me neer op mijn rug .En begon mijn nek te kussen

En te lekken.

"Sorry,voor mijn familie."Zei hij terwijl hij met zijn hand over mijn heup ging. Hij liet mijn lippen geen seconde met rust.

Ik schudde met mijn hoofd,om hem weer helder te krijgen. Het was toch een onmogelijke opdracht,maar kom. Wat zei hij ook alweer?

Ik hoorde hem zuchten. Oh,nee ik wist wat dit betekende…

"Bella,ik denk dat we moeten…"

Ik kreunde en zuchtte tegelijkertijd.

"Sorry..Misschien.."Hij klom van me af en ging naast me liggen. Kijkend naar de ingewikkelde patronen op zijn muur.

"Ik kan het gewoon niet. Ik wil je geen pijn doen."

Ik haalde mijn schouders op en probeerde mijn teleurstelling te verbergen.

Het was toch altijd het zelfde liedje.

Hij trok de dekens tot mijn middel.

"Misschien,moet je maar gaan slapen."Hij begon mijn slaapliedje te neuriën.

Ik trok de dekens over mijn hoofd. Ik was nu behoorlijk geïrriteerd. Hij

Behandelde me als een baby."ga slapen,Bella."Alsof ik zélf niet wist wanneer ik moe was.

Na een paar minuten trok het geïrriteerde gevoel weg?Door iets dat zich in mijn maag begon op te borrelen. O.o,ik wist wat dit betekende. Nee niet nu. Ik beet op mijn lip het begon pijn te doen. Ik weet dat ik het niet lang kan uithouden. Waarom had ik toch bruine bonen gegeten?Mijn maag was er gevoelig voor,en o jee het stonk altijd verschrikkelijk!En Edward ruikt 100x beter als mens en hoort ook beter. _Shit_

Misschien als ik hem heel zachtjes los. Dan hoort hij het misschien niet. En als ik dan tegelijkertijd kreun lijkt het alsof ik iets wil zeggen. Alsof ik in discussie wil gaan ofzo. Oké hier gaat ie..Heel rustig,stilletjes. Vampieren hebben een overgevoelig gehoor,onthoud dat..

'Prroetjsss!'

O.o.

Ik hoorde gelach onder ons. Onéé dat meen je niet zijn familie had het ook gehoord. Tussen al het gelach hoorde ik die van Emmet het hardst? Ofcourse. Onee dit ga ik eeuwig mogen aanhoren door Emmet._Fuck Fuck_.

Ik durfde geen adem te halen,wat als het stonk. Dan durf ik hem echt nooit meer onder ogen te komen. Ik haalde zachtjes adem. Ooh _damn_ hij stinkt naar bonen..en gas!

Ik voelde Edward nog altijd niet bewegen. Misschien was hij gestorven daar de stank. Hij rook ook 100x maal beter..Wat?geef toe..Het zou kunnen.

Ik durfde zelf niet onder de dekens vandaan te komen. Schijter die ik was.

Na een paar minuten voelde ik dat hij het deken een beetje van mijn gezicht afschoof. Ik hield mijn ogen neergeslagen.

"Bella?"

Ik beet op mijn lip,ik voelde het bloed naar mijn gezicht stijgen.

Edwards familie was ineens bijzonder stil. Ze waren waarschijnlijk naar ons gesprek aan het luisteren .Ik slikte.

"Bella?"vroeg hij nogmaals toen hij mij een beetje daar elkaar schudde.

Ik bleef naar beneden kijken en vocht tegen de tranen. Wat was ik toch een kluns.

"Sorry.."Wist ik uiteindelijk uit te brengen.

Ik hoorde hem door zijn neus uitademen,en omdat hij na een tijdje nog niks zei. Raapte ik al mijn moed bij elkaar om hem recht in de ogen aan te kijken.

Tot mijn grote verassing was hij aan 't grinniken,en toen hij mijn gezicht zag zelf lachen.

Woede laaide in me op. Lachte hij mij nu gewoon uit? Ik keek hem boos aan. Toen hij mijn gezicht zag stopte hij gelijk met lachen.

"Het spijt me.."Murmelde hij."Het is gewoon.."Hij grinnikte weer.

"Grappig?"

"Nee,lollig."

Ik rolde met mijn ogen "whatever Edward."

Hij zuchte."Sorry,maar,het was grappig."

Ik snoof"gênant."

Hij haalde zijn schouders op,en trok me nog wat dichter bij zich.

"Het spijt me lieveling,en dàt was menselijk..En ik heb je verplicht om nog zoveel mogelijk menselijke dingen te doen..dus,ik kan het je niet kwalijk nemen."

Ik keek naar zijn gezicht en zag dat hij naar mij aan het grijzen was.

Ik keek droevig naar het gouden dekbed. Hij had makkelijk praten.

"Hey,lieveling ik meen het. Ik zal altijd van je houden,hoeveel stinkerds je ook laat."

Ik snoof en kroop nog wat dichter tegen zijn ijzige borst.

Reacties?Dan update ik sneller!


	3. party time?

Hey,heey. Hier ben ik weer!Sorry dat het zoo lang geduurd heeft,ik weet dat het niet leuk is(ik haat het zelf ook om te wachten..)maar ik had nu eenmaal echt geen tijd;Sorry,maar ik zal men best doen om in het vervolg wat meer tijd vrij te maken. En als sorry'tje heb ik een extra lang verhaaltje gepost. ;)Oke ik had gezegd dat ik zélf aan aaneenhangend verhaal ga schrijven,maar omdat niemand kwam met ideeen….Ik ga het gewoon nog een keertje vragen ;D Is er iemand die ideeen heeft om een -Twilight-verhaal te schrijven?dan begin ik er meteen aan…Oke weer genoeg gepraat :p

Ik zag Charlie zijn neus optrekken toen ik de prei met varkenskotlet op tafel zette. Ik onderdrukte een zucht en ging op mijn stoel zitten. Hij trok een pijnlijk grimas naar me alsof ik hem verplichtte een gekookte baby op te eten.

'Bella,zou je niet…'

'Nee,Char….Pap,vandaag geen vettigheid dat is helemaal niet goed voor je,je weet dat je al met een teveel aan cholesterol zit.

'Bella,alstublieft,daarvoor moet je toch niet dit klaar maken. je weet dat ik dit niet lust.'

Ik zuchtte.'zwijgen en eten.'

Hij bromde nog wat,maar het was te stil om echt te verstaan.

Na enkele minuten in stilte te eten(allee ik at hij bromde)verbrak hij de stilte. 'Zeg,heb je geen zin om eens uit te gaan,vanavond?'

'Naar Edward!'Ik gilde het bijna uit,ik mocht Edward amper nog zien. Ik zag hem alleen als Charlie er niet was,stiekem in mijn kamer,en op school.

'Nee!..Ik bedoel met Jessica,of Angela…'

'Ow…Pap,ik ga niet graag uit dat weet je..'

Hij zuchte 'Bella..Als je té lang wacht ben je grijs en berimpeld. Je bent maar één keer jong hoor.'

'Wil je me weg ofzo'Het was echt niet normaal dat hij zo bleef aandringen.

'Nee,tuurlijk niet. Je doet wat je wilt. Maar dat betekend dat je Edward niet meer mag zien.'

'Wàt?Waarom?'

'Bella,ik weet toch wat er aan de hand is. Je bent alleen maar met Edward bezig…'

'Pap! Edward IS mijn leven pap! Je kan me niet verplichte hem niet te zien..Of..Of…Ik verhuis!'De tranen sprongen in mijn ogen. Hoe durfde hij?Ik stond op het punt om naar mijn kamer te rennen en op bed uit te huilen. Toen hij mijn hand nam.

'Sorry,dat was…Onbeleefd?'

Ik trok mijn hand uit de zijne. 'Laat me los!Ik ga weg!'

'Waar naartoe?'

'Ik ga uit. Ik kan nu wel wat alcohol gebruiken,denk ik.'

'Dat is mijn meisje..Alee haast je en bel Jess.'

Ik zuchtte en knipperde de tranen uit men ogen. Hoe kon hij zo gemeen doen?Had hij dan helemaal geen hart?was hij nooit zelf verliefd geweest?Weet hij niet hoe dat voelt?

Ik stapte naar de telefoon en belde naar Jess. Op dit moment wou ik niks liever dan hier weg zijn. Wég van Charlie,weg van dit huis..Even alles vergeten,ja dat ga ik vanavond doen. Just have fun..

Het duurde niet lang voor ze oppakte. 'Hallo!Met Jessica,je kan ook gewoon Jess zeggen maar als je me niet kent heb ik toch liever dat je Jessica zegt,omdat..Weet je eigenlijk hoe ik aan mijn naam kom?Wacht wie ben je eigenlijk?Je bent toch geen moordennaar of..Of..

'Nee, is Bella.'

'Bella?'Ze klonk verrast.

'Dé Bella..Die met haar bruin haar en bruine ogen?'

'Euh..Ja.'

'Voor wat bel je?'

'Zou je..Euh..Vanavond met me uit willen gaan?'Ik beet op men lip,mijn band met Jessica was niet zo heel sterk.

'Wat uitgaan jij?Met mij!'

Ik moest mijn oor van de hoorn weg halen,om niet doof te worden.

'Tuurlijk.'

'Oke,euh..Geef mij een halfuurtje. Ik moet mij nog klaarmaken en dan moet ik nog naar jou komen…'

'Nee ik kom je wel halen..Binnen een halfuurtje dan?

'Jaaa!Oh my gosh,ik ben zo opgewonden. Eindelijk gaan we iets leuk samen doen. Waar gaan we eigenlijk uit? Ik weet dat er in Seatle een hele goede club. Ik dacht dat hij Night Tropical..En je mag alleen binnen in een kleedje 'Ze giechelde. 'En jongens alleen maar met bloot bovenlijf.'

Ik slikte de krop weg in mijn keel. 'Kunnen we dan niet ergens anders gaan..zonder blote bovenlijven?'

'Nee dat is juist her interessantste' ze giechelde.

Ik zuchtte 'tot straks Jess..'

Ik legde de telefoon neer voordat ze antwoord en liep naar boven. Ik trok men kast open en trok er de eerste jurk uit die ik zag.(Ik ga de foto van de jurk op mijn profiel zette,onder de naam Bella foto 1*)Ik wist niet eens dat ik die jurk had maar dat trok ik me niet aan,ik deed ze vlug aan,en sprong in mijn auto op weg naar Jess. Na een paar minuten was ik er al,ik sprong men auto uit,viel bijna op mijn gezicht- wat een geluk dat ik geen hakken had aangetrokken. Voor ik op de bel kon drukken rukte ze de deur op open en trok me naar binnen.'Oh my gosh, bééllàà hoe zie jij er nu uit. Heb je dit uit je verkleeddoos ofzo?'

'Is het zo erg?'

Ze zuchtte..'Oke laat mij je aankleden oke..'

'Best'

'Wacht eerst…!Wat vind je van mijn jurk?'(op profiel onder naam:Jessica jurk 1*)Ze draaide een rondje zodat ik haar van elke kant goed kon bekijken.

'Wauw..Dat is erg..euh..Glitter'

Ze klapte in haar handen 'ik weet het!Maar eerst moeten we jou nog aanpakken!'Ze sprong bijna uit elkaar van opwinding.

Ze wenkte me dat ik haar moest volgen naar boven. Ik sprintte achter haar aan. Ik stond voor enkele seconden aan de grond genageld toen ik haar kast zag. Het was niet zomaar een kast. Het was gewoon een kamer!Het was zo groot dat je er bijna in kon wonen.

'Mooi hé..Ik weet het..Het is mijn schatje. Maar kom we moeten ons haasten anders komen we nog te laat voor de stripping.'

Ik voelde het bloed naar mijn gezicht stijgen.'Bedoel je echte strippers?Zonder kleren?'

Ze grinnikte 'ze hebben soms nog wel een broekje aan.'

Ze bleef maar door ratelen over de strippers terwijl ze ondertussen in de kast naar een jurk zocht. Het duurde niet lang voor ze een jurk naar me toesmeet.

'ik denk dat deze wel zal passen.'

Ik bekeek voor enkele seconden het jurkje,het was vanvoor nogal diep uitgesneden,maar ik besloot om er toch niks over te zeggen. Hoe sneller deze marteling gedaan is,hoe beter.

Na wat geprutst met het kleedje had ik het uiteindelijk toch aan,en het viel wel mee(op profiel Bella jurk 2*)Het was een simpel zwart jurkje best schattig.

Jess dwong me gewoon weg om op hakken te lopen. Hoewel ik haar gewaarschuwd had dat hakken voor mij geen goed idee waren. Zeker niet als ik op een feestje ben- geen of amper licht…

Ze werkte nog vlug mijn make-up bij,en weg waren we.

Na een halfuurtje kwamen we daar toe. En ik moet toegeven,ze had niet gelogen. Iedereen liep er in een kleedje,en de mannen hadden geen shirt aan! Ik liep achter Jess aan terwijl zij vol zelfvertrouwen met haar kont op het ritme van de muziek was aan het schudden.

De zaal was bijna helemaal belicht en in elke hoek stonden paaldanseressen.

Ik zuchtte,waar was ik aan begonnen?Ik was beter thuis gebleven lekker lui in Edwards armen in slaap vallen..

Ik keek in het rond opzoek naar Jess,ze was ondertussen al de dansvloer opgegaan,terwijl ik mooi bleef slurpen aan men martini. Wachtend op het moment dat we eindelijk naar huis zouden gaan. Na nog 3 martini's voelde ik een tikje op mijn schouders. Ik draaide me een beetje duizelig om,ik had reeds al 4 martini's op.

'Hey,schoonheid.'Zei de onbekende spetter.

'Hey'

'Wil je iets drinken?'

Ik glimlachte.'Dubbele Martini graag.'

Hij knikte en bestelde 2x dubbele martini.

'En hoe heet je?'Vroeg hi terwijl hij me het drankje aangaf.

'Bella!En hoe heet ben jij?'Ik sloeg mijn hand voor men mond. Ik besefte pas wat ik zei toen het er al uit was. Vast door de alcohol..

Hij grinnikte 'James..En hoeveel Martini's heb jij al op?'

Ik lachte 'Veel..te veel.'

'Er kan altijd wel nog eentje bij hé?'

Ik knikte

Zo gingen we even door,tot dat ik echt in de stemming begon te komen .Hij had me zover gekregen om te gaan dansen op het nummer' Mamma mia' Ik schreeuwde de tekst mee terwijl hij me zo een beetje uitlachte.

Na het nummer dronk ik nog een martini,en die was duidelijk teveel. Ik voelde me gewoon ladderzat. Ik sprong samen met James op de stoel,en ik begon voor heel de bar te zingen.

'Ik heb tieten!Echte tieten!Grote tieten. Tieten,echte tieten!Iedereen staarde me voor enkele seconden na en begon dan te lachen. Terwijl iedereen me uitlachte lachte ik mezelf ook uit. Ik wist niet waarom ik lachte,het was gewoon grappig.

Na die stunt zag ik Jess met een bezorgd gezicht naar me toekomen.

'Bella,ik denk dat ik je naar huis moet brengen,je bent strontzat!'

Ze wou me meetrekken aan men arm,maar ik verzette werd zelf zo erg dat ik begon te schreeuwen en trekken.

'Laat me los!Ik wil nog niet naar huis!Belange,nie belange,nie!Want mijn moeder is niet thuiiiss!Laat me los!NUU!'

'Néé,Bella!We gaan naarhuis,nu!'

'Nee,komaan,nog eentje,eentje'

'Bella, dag tegen uwe James'

Ik zuchtte en zwaaide overdreven naar James'Toedeloéééé!James!Lekker ding'

Hij grinnikte. 'Jij was me er ook ééntje.'

Maar voor ik iets kon zeggen had Jess me de bar al uitgespleept.

'Zeg vanwaar die haast 'Zei ik terwijl ik me los wurmelde.

'Bella..Wat gat Charlie wel niet zeggen.'

'Pufh,kan mij nie ,mamamamamam,ma,ma,ma je brengt me niet niéét naar Charlei.'Ik lachte.

'Naar wie dan wel?'

'Nàààr euh..'Ik lachte weer 'Edward?'

Ze knikte..En duwde me in de auto.'ik denk dat het het beste is als ik rij.'

Ik lachte weer..Tot ik bijna flauwviel van het lachen. Daarna begon ik mee te zingen met een liedje van Britney Spears op de radio

'oops...I did it againI played with your heartgot lost in the gameoh baby babyoops!...you think I'm in lovethat I'm sent from aboveI'm not that innocent!''

Na een paar minuten zingen kwam de auto met een ruk tot stilstand.

'we zijn er..'

'bij Edwardje?'Ik lachte.

'ja..Hij is daar trouwens'

Jess stapte uit en begon tegen Edward te praten. Ik zag Edward hoofdschuddend zuchten. En elke keer als hij naar me keer zwaaide ik met een hele grote grijns naar hem.

Ik wachtte geduldig tot Edward mijn kant op kwam en het portier opendeed. Ik kreeg een rilling door de koude lucht. Hij vloekte en maakte me los.'Waarom heb je dit gedaan Bella,ik was doodongerust..'Hij nam me liefdevol in de armen.

'Heyy..Ik kan lopen meneertje!'Ik probeerde me los te wurmen in zijn armen,maar voor ik het goed en wel besefte was ik binnen.

'Iedereen van de Cullens was daar,Emmet met een zeer grote grijns op zijn gezicht. Zo een beetje zoals ik eruit zag nu.

'hoe is het met haar?'Vroeg Esmée.

'Nog erger dan in Alice' visioen…'

Ik hoorde enkele mensen zuchtte.

'Laat me los,of ik schiet!'

Edward laat me zonder iets te zeggen los,alhoewel hij nog altijd een arm stevig om mijn middel sloeg.

'Wat moeten we nu doen?'

'Laat haar gewoon slapen,ze zal snel genoeg inslaap vallen.'

'Eej,eej, ga ng niet slaapeeen he mensjes..'ik grinnikte.

'Ik ga dansen!'Ik begon te dansen,maar zag ineens de vloer dichter bijkomen. Zonder ik het echt gemerkt had lag ik in de armen van Edward.

'Wie de hell heef jou hakken laten dragen?'

'Jess. En laat me nu los.'

'Geen denken aan,jij gaat slapen.'

'Elaa,weet gij eigenlijk wel tegen wie dat hij het hebt?'

Hij zuchtte.'we gaan naar boven.'

Ik grinnikte' Kunt ge al niet meer wachten tot na we getrouwd zijn,jij bad boy?ik gromde,en hoorde Emmet lachen.

'Daarvoor niet,Bella dat weet je.'

Hij begon de trap op te lopen.

En ik begon gewoon te zingen.

'Tieten,echte krijg tieten,grote tieten.!Ik zat in bad gewoon in bad. Voel ik ineens twee kleine bobbels..Tiéééteeen echte tieten!'

Ik hoorde mijn familie onder mij in lachen uitbarste. Ik kon er niks aan doen maar meelachen.

Hij legde me langzaam op het bed.'Slaaplekker,Bella. we hebben het er morgen nog wel over.'

'Ga je me niet nemen dan?'

'neen.'

Ik haalde mijn schouders op' Dan neem ik je'ik krabbelde al overeind maar hij duwde me terug de dekens in.

'Een andere keer,sweetheart.''Maar ik wil komen.'

Hij grinnikte.'Jij bent echt ladderzat he.'

Hij nestelde zich naast mijen deed het lichtje uit….


	4. The Day After

Hey,hey daar! Voilà ik wou echt voor Nieuwjaar updaten,en kijk!Het is me gelukt!Dit is jullie kerstcadeau+eindejaarscadeau,wat zeg je daar van? Jik hoop dat jullie er blij mee zijn. Enueee revieww!Je weet hoe je me blij maakt ;d ;d

(Tot men grote spijt is er nog geen enkel idee binnengekomen voor een nieuw verhaal…L )

Ik heb besloten om een **vervolg** op het volgende hoofdstuk te maken:**'party time?' **Omdat ik denk dat er wel leuke (gênante) situaties in kunnen komen xx ENJOY!

Bella pov:

Het eerste waar ik me bewust van was, was van mijn hoofdpijn. Het leek alsof iemand met een hamer op mijn hoofd had geslagen.

Ik kreunde:"Auw.."

Ik hoorde iemand grinniken tegen mij.'Ik zou eigenlijk medelijden moeten hebben,maar dat heb ik niet…'

Langzaam opende ik mijn ogen,alsof ik elk moment nog een klap zou krijgen.

'Gaat het wel?'Zij hij,veel bezorgder nu hij echt mijn gezicht zag.

'Nee,ik voel me vreselijk.'

'Moet ik Carlise gaan halen.'

Ik schudde zachtjes mijn hoofd,zelf dat deed pijn.

' Een aspirientje zal voldoende zijn.'

Ik voelde een windvlaag en weg was hij. Ik kreunde en trok de dekens over mijn hoofd. Waarom had ik gisteren nou zo veel gedronken?

Na enkele seconden vloog hij de kamer in. Hij had een glas en pillen in zijn hand. Ik zette me wat rechter zodat ik de pillen beter kon doorslikken.

Hij streelde zachtjes over mijn wang,terwijl ik de dikke pillen probeerde in te slikken.

'Gaat het wel?'Vroeg hij weer.

'Het gààt wel,maar..Ik heb mij gisteren toch niet té belachelijk gemaakt hé?'

Hij zweeg even en keek me diep in de ogen aan ' Wat versta je precies onder 'belachelijk'?

'Ow..ow..Was het zo erg?'

Hij grinnikte 'Het was ergens wel grappig .Het heeft uren geduurd voordat Emmet een beetje opadem kwam.'

Ik trok de dekens over mijn hoofd,terwijl ik mezelf vervloekte. Waarom moest ik zoveel drinken?Kon ik gewoon cola bestellen ofzo?Ik dacht terug aan gisteren terwijl ik me iets probeerde te herinneren van die vreselijke avond. Waarom wou ik abrupt met Jessica iets gaan drinken?

'Charlie?'Riep ik terwijl ik mezelf uit bed wipte,wat als gevolg nog een harder geklop in mijn hoofd veroorzaakte.

'sstt..rustig'Edward trok me weer in bed, 'We hebben hem al verwittigd.'

'Onee,weet hij dat ik..'Ik liet mijn vraag open,hij zou hem wel begrijpen. Ik had eigenlijk geen zin om hier nog lang over te praten.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd, ' We hebben hem verteld dat je na het feestje bij ons bent inslaap gevallen.'

'En what the hell kwam ik dan bij jullie doen'

Hij keek me raar aan,hij wilde verduidelijking dat was zeker.

'Ik bedoel,mijn verhaal moet kloppen weet je..'Zei ik terwijl ik schaapachtig lachte.

Hij zuchtte 'Je was toevallig bij ons in de buurt…De rest verzin je zelf wel,toch?'

Ik knikte

Hij keek me even aan,terwijl hij in de lach schtoot.

'wat is er?'

'Niks gewoon gister..'Hij lachte weer

Ik kreeg ineens een bezorgde steek in mijn maag,wat had ik gezegd?

'Je was een beetje dwaas aan 't doen,niks om je zorgen over te maken' zij hij toen hij mijn gezicht zag.

'Nee ik wil het weten,wat heb ik gezegd?'

Hij keek me recht in de ogen,probeerde vast men reactie te peilen.

'Je zei een soort van dat je tieten had.'

Ik sloeg mijn hand over men mond,nee dit kon niet waar zijn. Ik wist al wat ik gezegd had,of beter gezegd gezongen!Phil zong het vroeger altijd,hij vond het een leuk liedje…

Ik schudde met mijn hoofd, 'Dit kan niet waar zijn..Ik heb toch niet..Alstublieft zeg alstublieft van niet.'

Hij keek me een beetje raar aan en zei 'Ik vrees van wel,wees gerust..Emmet vond het grappig.'

'Nee, nééé!'Ik gilde het uit ' alstublieft niet.'

Hij tuitte zijn lippen,hij deed volgens mij zijn best om niet in lachen uit te barsten.

'Wat heb ik nog gedaan?'

'Euh..'Hij grinnikte 'Wel ik weet natuurlijk niet "echt" wat je in de night tropical hebt gedaan maar..Bij ons heb je…Laten we maar zeggen,laten weten wat je wou.'

Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen,wat zat hij nou allemaal te brabbelen?

'Ik bedoel,je hebt gezegd.'hij zuchtte 'dat je met mij naar bed wou'

Mijn ogen werden groot. 'Dat meen je niet..'Ik schudde mijn hoofd,wat trouwens pijn deed aan mijn hoofd.

Hij beet op zijn lip,hij probeerde niet te lachen.

'Dat is niet grappig' Zei ik geschokt.'Heeft heel de familie het gehoord?'

Hij knikte weer.

'Zeg me precies wat ik vertel heb!'eiste ik.

'Je zei dat je me wou nemen,en dat je niet meer wou wachten tot na het huwelijk enzo…'

'onee,onee!' ik verstopte mijn hoofd onder het dekbed. Ik zou zijn familie nooit meer onder ogen durven komen!

Ik hoorde hem grinniken,'Bella je stelt je een beetje aan.'

'Wat!'ik sloeg het deken van me af, 'Vind je dat?Ik heb me zonet wel voor heel je familie belachelijk gemaakt.'

'Wees gerust,ze vonden het wel grappig.'

Ik kreunde, 'Vooral Emmet zeker?'

Hij grimaste naar mij,terwijl ik nog een keer kreunde. Ik liet mij op mijn rug vallen,terwijl ik me probeerde te herinneren wat ik gisteren allemaal gedaan zou hebben. Veel wist ik er niet meer van,alleen dat Jess en ik,na een ruzie bij mij thuis,naar 'night tropical' waren dat daar veel jongens waren met bloot bovenlijf, enzo van die goedkope plastiek 'sletjes' waarvan hun boezem zo groot was dat je dacht dat ze elk moment naar voren konden vallen,en waarvan hun lippen zo dik waren dat je moest opgeslokt worden als je hun een gewoon vlinderkusje gaf. Ze waren natuurlijk veel mooier als mij,zelf Jess leek er jaloers op te zijn.

Maar wàt er precies gebeurd was,daar kon ik niet de nadruk opleggen.

Ik zuchtte,ik moest weten wat er gebeurd was, 'euh,..wat..heb ik gisteren eigenlijk allemaal uitgespookt?'ik beet op mijn lip,ik wist niet wat ik kon verwachten. Voor het zelfde geld had ik misschien gestript!

Hij keek me voor een paar seconden diep in de ogen,probeerde waarschijnlijk mijn reactie te pijlen. 'Je hebt geprobeerd om iemand te versieren en je hebt het 'ik heb tieten' lied gezongen.'

Onééé,daar ook al?ik weet zeker dat als ik op school kom,dat Jess het al tegen iedereen gezegd heeft. Het wordt vast een grote roddel.

'Hoe heette de jongen?'Probeerde ik zo licht mogelijk te vragen.

'James' zei hij met een uitdrukking die ik niet kon lezen.

Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen,en probeerde met iets over die 'James' te herinneren. Ik weet alleen nog dat hij…Onee,onee ik herinnerde me dat ik met hem op tafel stond te dansen,terwijl ik zong!Ik voelde gewoon het bloed naar men wangen trekken.

Hij grinnikte en streelde met zijn ijzige vinger over mijn wang.

'Het is oké,de liefde. Ik begrijp het wel' Hij staarde me voor enkele seconden aan terwijl hij de volle kracht van zijn ogen op me losliet. Ik voelde me met de seconden beter worden,het leek alsof hij méér deed dan die pillen.

'Zullen we naar beneden gaan?'

Ik verstijfde,het euforische gevoel was helemaal verdwenen, in plaats daarvan kreeg ik gierende zenuwen door mijn beuk.

'Het is oké,liefste'Hij grinnikte 'Ik bescherm je wel'

Voilé,hoop dat je het leuk vond! J

Oké,voor men volgend hoofdstuk mogen jullie kiezen tussen:

1) vervolg op dit hoofdstuk(lachen gegarandeerd)

2) Een echt liefdesstuk tussen Bella & Edward

Hhaaa kies goed ik wil jullie vooral een prettig Oud & Nieuw wensen xxx


	5. Onoverwinnelijk

Okeey,Dit is écht verschrikkelijk. Ik kan niet geloven dat ik jullie altijd zo lang laat wachten. Het is niet eerlijk tegenover jullie,ik weet het,sorry…Maar ik kan jullie niet beloven om vaker te updaten,want ik heb gewoon geen tijd. Ik ga jullie geen blaasjes wijs maken,ben gewoon liever eerlijk…Oké,genoeg gezaag :D Ik ga jullie geven waar jullie recht op hebben…ENJOY

_De vorige keer_

_'Zullen we naar beneden gaan?'_

_Ik verstijfde,het euforische gevoel was helemaal verdwenen, in plaats daarvan kreeg ik gierende zenuwen in mijn buik._

_'Het is oké,liefste' Hij grinnikte 'Ik bescherm je wel'_

_Bpov:_

Ik bloosde lichtjes bij zijn woorden,het was eigenlijk ongelooflijk welk effect hij op me had. Soms had ik het gevoel dat dit niet gezond kon zijn.

Hij nam mijn hand lichtjes in de zijne en trok me overeind,hij gaf dan een lichte tik op mijn neus.

"Ben je er klaar voor Monkey-Man."

Ik grinnikte bij de herinnering van de eerste keer toen hij me aan zijn familie voorstelde,vervolgens knikte ik even om te laten weten dat alles goed was.

Hij keek me even in de ogen,voordat ik me liet meesleuren naar beneden. Het ging zo snel dat ik niet goed wist waar ik was,maar op een bepaald moment stond ik stil. Ik keek in het rond en zag een grijnzende Emmet in de zetel zitten,met daarnaast Rosalie die hard haar best deed om me te negeren.

"Wel,Wel..Wie had dat ooit gedacht…Stoute Bella"

Ik bloosde meteen op zijn woorden,terwijl Edward mij dichter naar zich toetrok. Ik voelde zijn ijzige adem tegen mijn oor.

"Trek je er maar niks van aan,mijn liefste..gewoon negeren."

Ik hoorde Emmet luid lachen "Inderdaad Bella,je hebt tieten."

Ik verstijfde en werd nog roder,ik voelde het gewoon. De manier waarop mijn bloed langzaam naar mijn gezicht kroop,de hitte. En,dat maakte Emmet alleen nog maar harder lachen.

"Het was me nog nooit opgevallen"Grapte Emmet verder. "Maar je hebt er inderdaad..Niet zo mooi als mijn rosie..Maar oké"

Ik hoorde Edward grommen op zijn woorden.

"Wat weet jij dààr nu van?"

Emmet grijnsde:"Meer als jij,jij hebt er nog nooit is een paar gezien."Hij lachte. Ik voelde me weer een tintje roder worden,hou je in,hou je in. Bleef ik tegen mezelf herhalen.

"Weet je Bella,als Edward je niet kan helpen om aan je trekken te geraken zal ik dat wel doen. Ik ben er altijd voor je."

Ik zag dat Rosalie met een woedende blik naar Emmet keek. Haar ogen waren helemaal donker.

"Stop het,Emmet" Zei ze uiteindelijk. Emmet keek haar even aan en begon toen te pruilen."Kom op,je weet dat ik het niet meende. Het was maar een onschuldig grapje."

"Geen grappig.."Murmelde Edward. Ik voelde zijn koude adem in mijn nek. Zijn armen waren stevig om me heen geslagen. Ik kon hem letterlijk horen verstijven met elk woord dat Emmet uitsprak. Als Rosalie niks gezegd had,wist ik niet waar dit ging eindigen. Ik hoorde Emmet zuchten voor dat hij zich weer tot de tv richtte.

Edward trok een beetje aan mijn armen. "Kom,ontbijt voor _mijn _mensenmeisje."

Ik hoorde mijn hart versnellen op de manier dat hij "_mijn_" zei. Ik weet het,het was volslagen belachelijk en gênant . Maar ik kon het niet verhelpen dat mijn hart nog harder tekeer ging. Hij leek zich ook bewust te zijn van mijn hart die zich pijnlijk misdroeg want ik zag hem een beetje grinniken. Gelukkig zei hij er niks over want dat zo gegarandeerd weer blozende kaken veroorzaken.

"Zo,wat wil je eten?"

"euh..je hoeft niet teveel moeite doen hoor,simpele muesli is goed hoor."

Ik zag dat hij zijn wenkbrauw omhoog liet gaan,en ik wist wat hij dacht. Hij begreep niet dat ik dàt binnen kreeg,hij zei zelf ooit is dat het hem aan kots deed denken.

Hij draaide zich om pakte een kom en deed er wat muesli in,hij keek me schaapachtig aan toen ik het met voldoening in mijn mond stak,het smaakte alvast niet naar kots.

"Zo,dus wat gaan we vandaag doen?"

Ik haalde mijn schouders op,het was Zaterdag wat konden we doen? Charlie was gaan vissen,en ik moest nog een was draaien. Ook het schoolwerk kon ik niet te lang laten liggen.

"Wat wil jij doen?"Kaatste ik terug.

Hij haalde zijn schouders op,mijn beweging herhalend.

'misschien kunnen we naar onze wei gaan?' Stelde ik voor,het was al zo lang geleden dat we daar waren geweest.

Hij knikte 'goed idee…als je…dàt hebt opgegeten zullen we vertrekken.'

Ik keek hem gemaakt boos aan. 'Het is lekker hoor.'

Hij grinnikte ' zo ziet her er niet uit.'

'Proeven?' Grapte ik.

Hij keek me even vol afschuw aan. 'echt niet…wil je me dood ofzo? '

Ik lachte,trok hem dichter tegen me aan -eigenlijk trok ik hem bijna over tafel. 'Nee,nooit…Zonder jou kan ik niet leven.' Hij grinnikte en kuste me lichtjes op de lippen,onze kus begon zoals altijd,rustig voorzichtig. Zijn ijselijke lippen voorzichtig op de mijne,en ik reageerde zoals altijd veel te overweldigend. Mijn ene hand ging langs zijn gezicht zo naar beneden tot aan zijn buik,terwijl mijn andere hand zich een weg in zijn haar wroette. Mijn lippen bewogen lichtjes met de zijne mee,en het duurde niet lang voordat hij zich terug trok met een grijns op zijn gezicht. Hij liet zich weer op zijn stoel zakken,terwijl ik mijn adem op orde probeerde te krijgen.

'weet je,we worden hier steeds beter in,misschien…'

Hij grinnikte 'Later lieverd,ik kan geen risico's met je nemen. Je weet toch dat ik zonder jou nooit kan leven.' Ik bloosde lichtjes bij de herinnering van daarnet,hoewel ik het niet zo goed meer kon herinneren.

Hij glimlachte lichtjes en boog zich weer over tafel om mijn wang te strelen. Hij wou mij net een kus op mijn voorhoofd geven toen Emmet de keuken binnenkwam.

Ik hoorde Edward zuchtten. 'Wel,wel' Begon Emmet. 'Ik kwam precies op een spannend moment binnen' hij grinnikte.

Ik bloosde weer lichtjes, 'we waren niks aan het doen hoor.' Emmet lachte weer , 'nee inderdaad,maar Edward zou dat wel willen hoor.' Ik hoorde Edward grommen , ' hou je mond,Emmet.' Het klonk zacht en hard,en ik had het gevoel dat Emmet maar beter kon stoppen.

Maar Emmet is Emmet en hij begon nog harder te lachen. 'Hij word moe hoor Bella,om het allemaal zelf te doen.' ik keek met een schok naar Edward…Zou het waar zijn. Ik zag dat Edward verstijfd op de stoel zat,voordat hij ineens recht sprong en op een onmenselijke manier mij uit het huis sleurde. Ik hoorde Emmet nog lachen,voordat ik ineens in Edwards Volvo zat.

'Trek je er maar niks van aan hoor' Zei Edward toen hij achter het stuur zat. 'hij verteld gewoon onzin.'

Ik knikte,en besloot van onderwerp te veranderen.

'Waar gaan we naartoe.'

Hij grijnsde even,maar hij bleef naar de weg kijken.

'Naar _ons_ plekje..'

Voilà,dat was het weer. Ik hoop dat jullie er blij mee zijn. Ik zal proberen vaker te updaten maar ik kan niks beloven. Het spijt me over de 'humor' het was heel erg slecht,ik weet het. Maar ik had gewoon geen inspiratie,en ik wou jullie niet langer laten wachten. Ik wou persé nog in de vakantie updaten,en kijk het is gelukt :D Okeey,het volgende hoofdstuk is een romantische..Een vervolg op deze,ik heb besloten dat ik vanaf nu alleen maar vervolgen schrijf,zodat het een hele reeks word. Lijkt me leuker.

Dus je weet hoe je me blij maakt =D xx,

X-jes.

xx


	6. Ons plekje

Hey daar,alles nog goed? Ik hoop dat jullie de update - tijd goed vinden,want zo -als we geluk hebben- gaat het wel zijn..Zo ENJOY

BellaPov

Ik zuchtte tevreden ,het was lang geleden dat we naar ons plekje geweest waren. Het plekje waar alles begon,de liefde,de vriendschap,het onmogelijke…Het voor altijd. Of toch,als hij mij wou veranderen. Want zoals het er nu naar uitzag ging hij mij bejaard laten worden. En hell no dat dàt gaat gebeuren,als hij me maar in de buurt van de 20 laat komen,dan vraag ik het wel aan Carlisle of Alice. Ergens begreep ik hem niet,wou hij dan niet voor eeuwig bij me blijven? Vond hij dat te lang? Zou hij nog van mij houden als vampier,of was hij gewoon verliefd op men menselijke kanten? Hij zei dat hij niet wou dat men ziel verneukt werd, dat hij geen monster van me wou maken..Maar ergens was dit bullshit,ik bedoel je kan me niet wijs maken dat Edward géén ziel heeft,ik bedoel dat kan gewoon echt niet. Hij is zo lief,mooi,knap,speciaal,grappig..Nee ik kon het zien in zijn ogen,en hij had de mooiste ziel van allemaal. En dat monster gedoe klopte ook niet echt helemaal. Ik bedoel als ik denk aan een "monster" moet ik denken aan iemand die er iéts aan kan doen,die weet wat hij doet en er fier op is. Iemand met één oog of een gespleten neus ,zo iemand waarvan je gillend wegrent. En trouwens hij was "vegetariër" hij besliste er bewust voor om op dieren te jagen in plaats van op mensen,en dàt maakte van hem geen monster maar een held. _Mijn held_,voor altijd of niet,hij zou altijd de mijne blijven.

Ik liet mijn blik even naar buiten glijden,we moesten er nu wel al bijna zijn. We reden echt veel te hard,maar ik zei er niks op. Het is niet zo dat ik het niet meer verschrikkelijk eng vind,maar ik zag dat hij echt genoot van die snelheid,dus hield ik koppig mijn kiezen op elkaar.

Na nog enkele minuten rijden kwamen we eindelijk aan bij het begin van het pad naar _ons_ plekje. Hij sloot zijn portier en openende op topsnelheid mijn portier terwijl hij me zorgvuldig uit de auto hielp stappen. Hij nam me in zijn armen en zette me op zijn rug.

'Klaar voor,lieverd?'

Ik grinnikte lichtjes 'tuurlijk,scheur maar door de bossen. Maar bots alsjeblieft nergens tegen.'

Hij zei niks maar ik hoorde hem bijna met zijn ogen rollen.

Ik sloot mijn ogen zorgvuldig en voelde de wind langs mijn gezicht snijden. Het was vandaag absoluut géén zonnige dag,het leek wel of het elk moment zou kunnen regenen.

Na enkele seconden voelde ik dat mijn haren stil lagen,dus dat betekende wellicht dat we stilstonden. Ik piepte voorzichtig ,en inderdaad we stonden stil. Hij haalde me voorzichtig van zijn rug en legde zich op de grond. Ik wou graag naast hem gaan liggen ,maar ik was gevangen door zijn ogen,het leek alsof ik niet kon weg kijken.

Hij grinnikte 'Wat? Kom je niet naast mij liggen?'

Ik bloosde lichtjes en knikte,ik ging voorzichtig naast hem liggen. Terwijl hij me dicht tegen zich aantrok.

Zijn vingers streelden verleidelijk door men haar.

'Weet je..' begon hij 'dat ik gisteren écht bezorgd was?'

Ik draaide een beetje in zijn armen zodat ik in zijn ogen kon kijken.

'je wist dat dat nergens voor nodig was.'

'Jij heb makkelijk praten,ik bedoel,je zou voor minder nadat Alice je had gezien.'

'wat bedoel je?'

'Ze zag je in haar visioen…'

'Ja..' Vroeg ik voorzichtig,ik hield niet van het toontje in zijn stem.

'Ze zag je..ja..Kussen met die James.'

'Wat? Ik heb niet gekust met James,denk ik' ik slikte moeilijk,oh nee..alstublieft laat me niet gekust hebben met James!

'Nee ,maar wél bijna,als Jessica niet uit de club had uitgetrokken had je hem gekust.'

Ik zuchtte 'Sorry,ik wist écht niet wat ik deed,echt zou je nooit bedriegen,dat weet je toch. Jij bent alles wat ik wil,ik zal nooit of te nimmer iemand méér willen als jij..Omdat jij gewoon mij alles bent,snap je het een beetje. Ik kan je gewoon niet bedriegen..'

Hij knikte ' weet ik wel liefje,maar het was gewoon..het gedacht…'

Ik kuste hem op zijn lippen om zijn paniek aanval te smoren. Zijn stem klonk-toen hij over James begon- angstig,bang misschien een beetje jaloers?

Hij kuste me terug,zorgvuldig, rustig. Ik wist da hij me geen pijn probeerde te doen. Maar hij overdreef een beetje, ik bedoel,ik ben geen porseleinen pop.

Hij nam mijn hoofd in zijn handen terwijl hij met zijn lip over mijn onderste lip ging. Ik rilde en gaf hem maar al te graag toegang. Ik kreunde in zijn mond toen zijn tong zachtjes rond de mijne cirkelden,zijn tong was ijskoud,zoals een ijsblokje. Maar het smaakte o zo goed. Ik legde mijn been over zijn middel en ging in gevecht met zijn tong. Ik voelde hem verstijven en voor ik het goed en wel besefte was zijn tong uit zijn mond en lag hij niet meer onder mij.

Ik hoorde hem gefrustreerd zuchten,maar ik kon er écht niks aan doen. Ik was een behoefte..

Hij streek weer met zijn vingers in mijn haren.

'Sorry' Zei hij met een hese stem.

Ik zuchtte 'Het spijt mij..Ik bedoel..Het is gewoon..'

Hij drukte zijn lippen weer op de mijne lichtjes.

'ik weet het,mijn liefste'

Ik legde mijn hoofd weer op zijn borstkas denkend aan onze kus,aan gisteren..Ik bedacht me opeens wat Emmett vanmorgen tegen mij zei,toen Edward zo had gegromd.

Hij zei :_'Hij word moe hoor Bella,om het allemaal zelf te doen'_

Zou hij het écht doen,hmm.

'Edward?'

'ja,lieverd?'

'Wat bedoelde Emmett met : "Hij wordt moe om het allemaal zelf te doen."

Ik voelde hem verstijven onder mij…

Oeeh;.denken jullie wat ik denk?

Zal Edward iets tegen Bella zeggen? Of niet..Je komt het allemaal te weten in het volgende stuk ;d Dus REACTIE! :p

Volgend stuk gaan we ook verder met het romantische,ik heb deze keer wat minder gepraat gebruikt,gewoon voor de verandering x zo ik wil jullie een paar nummers geven die écht goed geholpen hebben met het schrijven van dit stuk. Ik zou zeggen,zoek de liedjes op,want ze zijn echt goed x

_P!nk - Who Knew _

_The Script - For The First Time_

_Regina Spektor- The Call_

_Lifehouse- you and me_


End file.
